


just a kid (maybe a brother)

by n3s0



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post Jan 5 stream, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), This is not romantic don't be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3s0/pseuds/n3s0
Summary: Betrayal was nothing new to Technoblade, it seemed to follow him everywhere, but that didn't mean it doesn't sting. He builds his walls back up and prepares to destroy L'manberg, once and for all. However, it seems that teenaged boys also follow him everywhere.orRanboo goes to Techno's base after the fallout of the festival, and the two reflect on their ideologies.(Written post Jan 5th festival, but before Jan 6th streams.)
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 685
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	just a kid (maybe a brother)

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the creators in this story express that they're uncomfortable with fanfiction, please lmk and this will be taken down. The actions the characters take in this story in no way reflect how I think the content creators would behave, and this is all based on the roleplay and the characters of the Dream SMP story. This is in absolutely no way a shipping fic, do not interpret it that way.  
> (Also there is a small canon divergence at the beginning of this. I know in canon Dream follows Techno back to his house but I'm omitting that for the sake of the story, Techno goes home to Phil by himself.)

The fight at the community house left Technoblade with no physical damage and emotional walls higher than ever. He knew that, ultimately, working with Tommy wouldn't work out. Their conflicting morals and motivations were clear as ever; while Technoblade never attempted to hide his goal of destroying L'manberg, Tommy never hid his goal of protecting Tubbo, so really they're both to blame for the sting of betrayal Techno feels as he walks through the tundra to his home. He told Tommy clearly just yesterday that he was working towards destroying L'manberg, and in the same conversation, Tommy told Techno he wouldn't allow any harm to come to Tubbo. You can't exactly destroy a government without taking down its president, but both of them seemed happy to ignore that problem for a later date. _Maybe_ , Techno hopes to himself, _Tommy cared for you just as much as you did for him, and that's why you both so willingly ignored the conflicting ideals._ An anarchist and a vice president don't get to be on the same side, but Techno hopes in another world they fought together. 

Approaching his home he spots Philza building some kind of farm. Philza and his ever-steady presence makes the ache in Techno's soul a little more bearable but seeing the man turn around and give him a welcoming smile that only falters when he notices the lack of Tommy brings that ache back. 

"Is he..." Phil questions quietly and somehow it makes Techno feel worse. 

"He's still alive and kickin," Techno says quietly, anger and sadness and guilt all lacing his voice.

"What the hell happened?" Phil keeps glancing behind Techno like Tommy will come running from the portal with pleas for forgiveness. Techno knows, deep down, if that happened he would forgive Tommy in a second. The realization that he cares that much for Tommy scares him, so he covers that fear with anger and apathy.

"Community house is blown to bits and Dream is saying Tommy did it," Phil looks shocked so Techno hurriedly adds "I don't think he did it. He might have betrayed me but he wouldn't lie to me."

"He betrayed us?" The use of 'us' makes Techno feel a bit better. 

"I- yeah, technically," Techno shrugs off the sting of the admission, "Him and Tubbo got in a fight, Tommy yelled something about the discs that made him realize he didn't like the person he was becoming. So he told Tubbo to just give Dream the disc and told me he's standin' by Tubbo, which I can respect. He did tell me that he wouldn't hurt Tubbo at the beginning of this...alliance," he refused it a friendship. Confliction crosses Phil's face.

"I hate that fucking country," Phil spits out finally, "it got Wilbur killed, and now it has Tommy throwing away friendships just for the sake of what? Some land?" The anger seeps out of Phil's face and is promptly replaced by sadness, "I miss my family, Techno." 

"I'm sorry," Techno says, and he honestly means it. 

"It's not your fault," Phil says honestly, "come on, let's head inside." Phil's kind smile is grounding so Techno just nods absentmindedly and follows him in. They both ignore the beginnings of a new house next to his, the cobblestone tower that in all it's ugliness was somewhat endearing, the small remnants of Tommy that's been left in their lives. 

Phil brews them some tea while Techno watches the snowfall through the window. Tomorrow it will all be gone, and hopefully, Techno can put this whole server behind him. He can reassure himself that he did good, destroyed an oppressive government, and pass through the server borders to try and find a new place to call home. A part of him knows that home will always be this small cabin with Tommy living in the basement, a cold ravine with brothers in arms laughing through the night, a wooden path and a white church and so so many memories. He tries to find joy out of the thought of achieving anarchy, but he can't help and feel terrible. He saw the happiness L'manberg brought Tommy, used to bring Wilbur, and can't help but wish he wasn't so set in his ways. Maybe if he wasn't so stubborn, so set on anarchy, he could stand with Tommy against Dream and could have kept that friendship. But he knows himself, and he knows he will never be able to give up his ideals. It's who he is, Technoblade the anarchist, the Blood God, the undying. 

It's in this thought that he realizes that Tommy is the other side of the same coin. Tommy, so set in his loyalty to L'manberg, so deadset in protecting the piece of land and promise of freedom that he gave his youth and innocence for. He can't help but respect the kid- though he doesn't know if he has any right to call him a kid anymore, considering he's helping Dream destroy his home tomorrow- for sticking to his ideals. If Technoblade doesn't fault himself for staying true to his morals, he can't get mad at Tommy for staying true to his own. 

And that brought about another train of thought. Dream. Techno would be stupid if he didn't know the man was a manipulator, the puppet-master of the server. He heard Tommy's choppy recounts of what Dream did to him in Logsted. Convincing a child that no one cared for him, that everyone left him, all for the sake of controlling a child to get the discs. In the same way that Tommy betrayed Technoblade by protecting L'manberg, Technoblade betrayed Tommy by working with his manipulator.

"What are you thinking so hard about," Philza asks as he hands him a mug of freshly brewed tea, "I could hear the gears turning from across the room." He gives Techno a teasing smile.

"Dream's blowing L'manberg up tomorrow, finishing Wilbur's job," Techno spits out and the smile falls off Phil's face, "I told him I'd help him." 

"...Do you know what he did to Tommy," it wasn't a question.

"I do," Techno takes a sip of the tea, "it's a means to an end." 

"Do you truly believe that?" There's no disgust or anger or any kind of emotion in Phil's voice, just a genuine question.

"...I do." Techno answers, and he thinks he's being honest. 

"Well, then that's that." They sit in silence, whether it's comfortable or not, Techno can't tell. It's only broken by a knock at the door. 

Phil and Techno glance at each other nervously and Techno reaches for his ax holster before he remembers the irony of Tommy having kept it. Cursing himself, he grabs his ever-trusty pickaxe instead as Philza ducks behind the couch and creeps towards the door. Peaking out the shutters, he spots Ranboo nervously wringing his hands in front of the door. The boy is in black jeans and snow boots and a big red and green hoodie (Techno can respect the fact that he sticks to his brand), clothes looking surprisingly put together for the fact that he otherwise looks a mess. His hair is everywhere, his hair was never split evenly down the black and white divide but now the middle of his hair looks practically grey from where the colors mix. There are dried tears on his face, his eyes are puffy and exhausted, and he's shivering. Most importantly, he's holding a trident. His interest is instantly peaked by the weapon (and not because he's genuinely concerned for the state Ranboo is in, no, definitely not) so he pulls open the door.

"Is that my trident?" He asks instantly and Ranboo holds it out.

"Yeah," he answers blankly.

"You look terrible," Techno responds just as monotonously, and Ranboo chuckles.

"I had a panic attack," he says simply and holds out the trident, "here you go." Techno takes it immediately. 

"Is that Ranboo?" Techno glances at Phil and nods, but when he turns back to the door the boy has already started walking away. Both Techno and Phil gather outside on the porch.

"Ranboo?" Phil asks and the boy glances back at them. Phil sharply inhales at just how disheveled he looks, "are you alright?" 

"I-" Ranboo starts, and almost instantly tears form in his eyes again. Phil and Techno share a panicked look as Ranboo shoves his face in his hands. Phil rushes off the porch and takes hold of Ranboo's shoulders, slowly guiding him up the stairs and into the house. Still stunned, Technoblade simply watches from the porch as Phil pushes Ranboo to sit on the couch. 

"You get rid of one panicking teenager just to get another on your doorstep," Techno grumbles to himself but says nothing to get the boy out of his house, instead choosing to come inside, closing the door to keep the chill out, and standing next to Phil in front of Ranboo. 

"Ranboo just breath, what happened?" Phil prompts and Ranboo chokes on a sob.

"I blew up the community house," Phil gawks at him and Techno inhales sharply. Well, _that_ changes his opinion on keeping the boy in his house. 

"Wha- I-," even Phil is at a loss for words, glancing nervously to Techno, "when?" 

"I don't know," Ranboo cries and Techno's anger melts into confusion. 

"What the hell do you mean you don't know," Techno can't help but let the anger into his voice. If that stupid community house wasn't destroyed, the blame wouldn't have been pinned on Tommy and the entire festival would've gone differently. 

"I don't remember!" the jump between Ranboo's quiet sobs to his scream makes Techno jump, "I don't remember it because my stupid book is gone and everyone was yelling and I don't _care_ about L'manberg I just want my friends to be safe-" Ranboo gasps to catch his breath, curling in on himself with his head in his hands, "I don't remember doing it but I had my communicator open and I- I think Dream joined my call? But he said he wasn't real I don't-" 

"Ranboo you're gonna have to breathe," Phil puts a hand on Ranboo's shoulder and pushes him to lean back into the couch. He snaps his head up and makes eye contact with Phil. His eyes were wide and filled with tears and emitting a faint purple glow. "Can you take a deep breath?" Ranboo holds eye contact for a second longer before looking back down at his hands and taking a shaky, but deep, breath. "There you go, no can you tell us what happened?"

"I- it was after you and Dream left, Techno, I got in an argument with everyone there," Ranboo sighs, and Techno's relieved that he doesn't look to be on the verge of a panic attack (which would, apparently, be his second one that day.) "They were calling me a traitor for helping you and Tommy, so I tried to show them my perspective."

"L'manbergians don't listen to other perspectives very well," Techno chuckles, "trust me, I've tried."

"Oh I know," Ranboo chuckles as well but it's bitter, "I tried telling them that siding with countries and factions instead of people was useless, how if we stop Dream tomorrow he'll just come back the next day, how we're all screwed. They didn't care or didn't want to care, I guess. I couldn't stand it, everyone just yelling, so I went to my bunker," Techno smirks at that. The kid was smart, he'll give him that. "I was...hah... I wasn't doing great I'll be honest with you. Dream still had my memory book so I was a little... confused. I thought I heard Dream," Ranboo's voice drops to a whisper, "he said that I was the one who blew up the community house. I don't know if it was actually Dream over my communicator or if it was just induced because of the panic or what but all I know is I don't remember what I was doing yesterday night but I don't have access to that much TnT. I- I panicked, then I kinda got over it, and then I panicked again so I made up a reason to come here. Grabbed your trident off Tubbo and came here." 

"Ranboo," Phil sits next to Ranboo and keeps his body language opens. Techno groans internally, already seeing Phil go into Dadza mode. He really can't deal with another somewhat-illegally-adopted brother. ( _He's so much like you_ , the voices whisper, _a hybrid, a preparer, values people over places, a friend? Just a kid, maybe a brother._ )

"Is it something you would do?" Phil asks with the same voice from earlier. Devoid of judgment and genuinely imploring and at that moment Techno realizes Phil's already latched onto the kid. 

"No," Ranboo responds instantly, "god no. All the holes in the floor? I'd fall through and be completely submerged in water," a shudder runs through him.

"Well then you didn't do it," Phil says simply, and both the boys give him a confused look.

"Heh?" Technoblade questions, "How are you so sure?"

"Yeah, what?" Ranboo asks, not doing the best job at defending himself. 

"You don't have access to TnT, you don't remember doing it, it's not something you would do, and the only thing that made you think you did it was panic-induced," Phil shrugs and grabs his tea from where it was resting on the table, "so you didn't do it." They sit in silence and eventually Techno shrugs as well.

"And if you did," Techno adds, "it was really ugly anyway. What was Dream thinkin', crafting table floors?" Phil cackles and Ranboo exaggeratingly gags a little, making Techno laugh as well. At the sound of his laugh, Phil locks eyes with Techno and gives him a soft smile. The same smile he would give him when Techno swore that he hated Tommy, and then was play-wrestling with the boy on the couch a few minutes later.

The memory snaps him out of the light-hearted laugher. He doesn't like the idea of befriending another teenaged boy anymore.

"Well Ranboo thank you for the trident and a good chuckle but it's time you got goin'," Phil gives Techno a stern look, and Ranboo's smile deflates a little. At least he no longer looked three seconds from crying again. ( _Help him,_ a voice begs. _Like we helped Tommy?_ another reminds.) 

"Let him stay, Techno," Phil groans and stands, setting down his tea, "it's absolutely pissing it outside." 

"It's snowing. Phil, we are in a tundra." Techno couldn't be more confused.

"Ranboo you should stay here, at least for the night," oh no, "I'm gonna go back to working on my farm outside." 

"Philza." Techno grinds out and Phil shoots him a smile that tells Techno that he knows exactly what he's doing. Ranboo glances between the two, utterly confused. 

"You two could chat, you have so much in common!" Phil gathers some supplies for the farm and heads to the door, "You're both hybrids, both monotone, both have some deep traumas that you could relate to and work out with each other, both tall," he's halfway out the door and Techno sighs melodramatically, Ranboo sputtering for words next to him on the couch, "so much in common! See ya later!" And he's out the door. He doesn't even try to hide his laugh from behind the door. Ranboo and Techno stand in complete silence. Techno can tell for a fact this time that it's an awkward silence. ( _Both socially awkward introverts_ , a voice laughs at him. He wants to hit himself.) 

"What was that," Ranboo finally speaks up. "Is he- is Philza Minecraft trying to make us have group therapy?" That snaps Techno, making him break out into full-blown windex bottle laughter. Ranboo is quiet for only a moment before breaking out into his own laughs, loud and with his chest, and in no way does it remind Techno of another teen boy that he ~~is~~ was quite fond of. His laugh cuts abruptly at the reminder of Tommy. He's really gonna have to stop comparing Ranboo to Tommy if this Philza-enforced friendship will work. Ranboo notices the shift.

"I'm sorry about Tommy," he says quietly. How Ranboo knew what Techno was thinking, he had no clue. 

"It's not your fault," Techno sighs, sitting down in the armchair to the boy's right. "Nobodies fault, really. Should've seen it coming."

"You can see a minecart coming before it hits you, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," Techno sits in shock for a moment, stunned at how this kid went from sobbing on his porch to making Philza Minecraft jokes to giving him life philosophy all in a day. 

"That's- wow, Ranboo," Techno is at a loss for words, a very rare occasion for himself, and Ranboo shrugs.

"It's true," he says eye's meeting Techno's for only a second before they both immediately break the contact, "I knew Fundy and Niki would want to protect L'manberg, it still hurt that they demeaned my ideals." 

"Story of my life, Ranboo," Techno chuckles, and the two of them sit in silence once more. Techno will have to get used to the silence now, Tommy's lack of presence almost palpable. "Is it stupid that I miss him? I knew our alliance wouldn't work and I still went for it, still befriended him, and still feel hurt. But I also kind of miss him."

"Tommy is... he's Tommy," Ranboo shrugs, "my first day waking up here he managed to convince me to commit war crimes, it's just an effect he has. So no, I don't think it's stupid, because Tommy leaves a large impact crater that's hard to fill when he inevitably runs off to go on another adventure." 

"You're incredibly perspective for someone who claims to be so socially unaware," Techno smirks and Ranboo clicks his tongue.

"Ah, I said I'm socially awkward, not unaware," he chuckles, "I sit back and I watch. I don't pick sides and I just listen. It's what got me in this mess in the first place." Silence fills the room again. Techno's lost count of how many times it's happened today.

"I'm sorry about Niki and Fundy," Techno says, looking everywhere but Ranboo, "I know you were close with them." 

"...Thank you," Ranboo gives him a small smile, "seriously." 

Techno waves him off and stands. That was enough emotional conversation to last him a lifetime. "Feel free to look around, there are some gapples in that chest and a bed upstairs. I'm gonna prepare for tomorrow." 

"I'm okay on the gapples, thank you though," Ranboo gives him a polite smile, "I'm gonna go help Phil." He watches the boy start to leave and stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Here," Techno clasps the soft red cloak around the boy's hoodie. It pairs nicely with the red on the hoodie and the red in his eye. "It's cold, I don't want to have to deal with you gettin' hypothermia." Ranboo sees the gesture for what it is.

"Thanks," he says softly and heads out of the house, waving for Phil's attention. Looking up, Phil's gaze runs over Ranboo's new outfit, then snaps to Techno. His smile is soft and his eyes are both thankful and proud. Techno sticks his tongue out at the man and pretends that he doesn't smile when he watches Ranboo wrap the cloak around himself tighter, the action making him seem younger and smaller.

_He is just a kid_ , the voices remind, _young and small and so much like you_. _Confused in a world that doesn't even pretend to try and understand your philosophies. In need of guidance, much like how you were before Phil found you._

Tommy was loud, he took his things, he made ugly buildings, and knew exactly how to piss Techno off just enough to make him mad all day but not enough to make him actually hate him. Tommy was thoughtful, he remembered the small things, he is loyal, and as much as he denies it he loves his friends dearly. Tommy leaves a crater the size of L'manberg when he left and Techno knows it will never be filled, just like the lake below L'manberg itself. Techno knows Ranboo won't fill that crater. 

Ranboo is quiet, observant, thinks his actions through, kind to those who give him kindness, and would never intentionally hurt anyone. Ranboo was forgetful and gullible, he had a naive outlook on how the world of war worked and it would be his downfall, he's a little awkward and didn't fully grasp when to tone it down on the metaphors and fun jackets. Ranboo will leave a small tear ~~when~~ if he leaves that will slowly pull apart and unravel Techno. But Ranboo isn't Tommy. They're both just kids, and maybe brothers, but Ranboo isn't Tommy. So Technoblade lets himself feel the smallest bit of care for Ranboo. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, and depending on how canon continues I might continue this as a series of small Ranboo and Techno interactions because they're so fun together. I hope Ranboo isn't crazy OOC, I haven't written anything of him yet. His character is SO cool to me so expect more Ranboo-centric stuff in the future. This was also kind of a way for me to dissect Tommy and Techno's friendship/alliance. I find it so interesting because it really is the epitome of Ranboo's opinions on how the country allegiance, or lack thereof, drives people apart who otherwise would be friends. I truly believe Tommy and Techno would be friends if it weren't for their loyalty to L'manberg and anarchy respectively, and the fact that that relationship fallout happened at the same time that Ranboo's character is vocalizing his anger with putting faction loyalty over relationships is such great storytelling.  
> Writing dissection aside, I absolutely speedran this story. Ever since the ending of the Jan 5th stream, I wanted to write this, but I didn't start until the morning of the 6th. So this story is either about to become somewhat canon or a complete canon divergence. Super super excited for what today's stream holds!  
> ^ Update on my feelings about that. Wowza. Anyway the good majority of this story was written before I saw any streams for the doomsday war, so it turns out I fell in the "somewhat canon" part of this! Pog.


End file.
